schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Busted For Bullying
Sesaon 5 Episode 24 "Busted" Dan presents his project and everything is accurate. He is doing good with answering his question correctly Duane is shocked. At lunch, Duane waits at his table then Becca comes. Mike the Mohawk kid asked Becca as she was sitting in her seat if she blew her her boyfriend Luke. She said that's none of his business. Mike said that when she said that, that means she's guilty of doing the act. Duane is watching, Becca says no, and is wondering why is he asking. She asked is he ever gotten one, Duane is weirded out, but it's entertaining. Nick said that was kind of over board of what Mike said. Becca told Duane that she snapped. Duane told Becca about him getting detention for tardiness, she laughed. Nate comes with his broken finger from playing basketball. Soon Andrew comes. Nate is talking to Andrew. Duane notices how Nate have been up Andrew ass since he met him, always showing him stupid YouTube videos, showing him games, or talking just to him. At the end of lunch, Duane told Becca that Nate's new man crush is Andrew. Becca laughed. In math, they find out that there is 5 more weeks left of school, there the partner quiz, Duane partner is Larry, and in the middle of the quiz Duane is called down to Mr. Young. Duane waits in the outer part of his office, as other people comes in. Duane just knows that it's about lateness, and he really don't want to hear him. The kid before Duane is getting talked to about his attendance, grades and him skipping, really awkward. When he left Mr. Young goes "mr. Newson come in" Duane goes and notice the accounting teacher. Duane is clueless. Mr. young shuts the door, and the discussion is about someone reporting to the accounting teacher that he have been treating a certain someone really bad, calling him names etc. Duane is not saying as much just shaking his head. Louth the accounting teacher doesn't seem happy about it. Duane is wondering who told, and guess Sean, but they revealed that it's more then one. Mr. Young told him that he really never seen him, or heard of him getting in trouble and thinks Duane is doing things behind louth's back because he never had an issue with student to student conflict. He gave Duane a warning that if anything else is reported about him, that the conversation won't be so pleasant. Duane is just shaking his head. He was dismissed. Awkward! Later is time for the detention. Duane stays there until 4. Luckily Duane sees Morgan, with a friend. This girl val who had a lot of piercings. The 3 had good conversations and became good friends. Thursday, in gym, Duane teamed up with Joe the tall kid against Mike and his friend. They are really good, and ever with joe on his team, they are losing. Joe ran and triped into Duane, joes leg hit Duane crotch. Duane is limping, and joe is on the floor. There's a rumor going around about this kid Kyle who bought his kitty to school. Kyle is the kid from Eddystone who dyed his hair pink and blonde.